


Path of the Dragon

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: “Every seeker approaches the father on his or her own path.” Trust a reaper to take that piece of advice as unbreakable law.In which Sam and Dean run an errand for the reapers, in order to help Jack with his mission to take out Chuck. It's just a quick trip to Purgatory to find a dragon's lair. What could go wrong? Set in between "Galaxy Brain" and "Destiny's Child".
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Path of the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This art was created for the SPN Reverse Bang and was made into a wonderful story by the fabulous tyrsibs (twiceshy) making me one super lucky artist.

Read the story at [Livejournal](https://tyrsibs.livejournal.com/24928.html) or [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679235) and leave the author some love.

Main art:

divider:


End file.
